Cerebral occlusions that lead to stroke require swift and effective therapy to reduce morbidity and mortality rates associated with the disease. Many current technologies for treating stroke are inadequate because emboli generated during the procedure may travel downstream from the original occlusion and cause ischemia. There is currently a need for a stroke treatment system that provides a swift and efficient treatment for occlusions while simultaneously controlling cerebral flow characteristics.
In the initial stages of stroke, a CT scan or MRI may be used to diagnose the cerebral occlusion, which commonly occurs in the middle cerebral arteries. Many current technologies position a catheter proximal to the occlusion, then deliver clot dissolving drugs to treat the lesion. A drawback associated with such technology is that delivering drugs may require a period of up to six hours to adequately treat the occlusion. Another drawback associated with lytic agents (i.e., clot dissolving agents) is that they often facilitate bleeding.
When removing thrombus using mechanical embolectomy devices, it is beneficial to engage the thrombus and remove it as cleanly as possible, to reduce the amount of emboli that are liberated. However, in the event that emboli are generated during mechanical disruption of the thrombus, it is imperative that they be subsequently removed from the vasculature.
Many current drug delivery and mechanical treatment methods are performed under antegrade flow conditions. Such treatment methods do not attempt to manipulate flow characteristics in the cerebral vasculature, e.g, the Circle of Willis and communicating vessels, such that emboli may be removed. Accordingly, there remains a need to provide effective thrombus and emboli removal from the cerebral vasculature while simultaneously controlling flow within that vasculature.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,547 to Barbut (Barbut '547) describes a technique for enhancing flow in the cerebral vasculature in treating patients with acute stroke or other cerebrovascular disease. The technique involves: (1) positioning a first tubular member in a vascular location suitable for receiving antegrade blood flow; (2) positioning a second tubular member in a contralateral artery of the occlusion (e.g., for an occlusion located in the left common carotid artery the second tubular member is placed in the right common carotid artery); and coupling the first tubular member to the second tubular member using a pump and filter.
The first tubular member receives antegrade blood flow and channels the blood to the pump and filter, where the blood then is reperfused via the second tubular member into the contralateral artery, thus increasing blood flow to the opposing hemisphere of the brain. The first and second tubular members may include balloons disposed adjacent to their distal ends.
The techniques described in the foregoing patent have several drawbacks. For example, if the first balloon of the first tubular member is deployed in the left common carotid artery, as shown in FIG. 7C, aspiration of blood from the vessel between the balloon and the occlusion may cause the vessel to collapse. On the other hand, if the balloon is not deployed, failure to stabilize the distal tip may result in damage to the vessel walls. In addition, failure to occlude the vessel may permit antegrade blood flow to diverted into that apparatus, rather than blood distal to the first tubular member.
The Barbut '547 patent further discloses that inflating the balloon of the second tubular member may assist in controlling the flow to the contralateral artery or provide more efficient administration of pharmacotherapy to the cerebral tissues. However, when that balloon is deployed, the contralateral artery may be starved of sufficient flow, since the only other flow in that artery is that aspirated through the first tubular member. On the other hand, if the balloon of the second tubular member is not inflated, no flow control is possible.
A method for removing cerebral occlusions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,199 to Barbut (Barbut '199). This patent describes a catheter having an aspiration port at its distal end that communicates with a vacuum at its proximal end. A perfusion port disposed in a lateral surface of the catheter may be used to enhance antegrade flow in collateral arteries. In use, the aspiration port is positioned proximal to an occlusion to provide a direct suction effect on the occlusion. The perfused flow in collateral arteries is intended to augment retrograde flow distal to the occlusion, such that the occlusion is dislodged via the pressure and directed toward the aspiration port. A chopping mechanism, e.g., an abrasive grinding surface or a rotatable blade, coupled to the aspiration port recognizes when the aspiration port is clogged. The chopping mechanism then engages to break up the occlusion and permit it to enter the aspiration port in smaller pieces.
The device described in the Barbut '199 patent has several disadvantages. First, the use of a vacuum to aspirate the occlusion requires an external pressure monitoring device. The application of too much vacuum pressure through the aspiration port may cause trauma, i.e., collapse, to the vessel wall. Also, because the system is intended to dislodge the occlusion using a pressure differential, a chopping mechanism is required to prevent the entire mass from clogging the aspiration port. The use of a chopping mechanism, however, may generate such a large quantity of emboli that it may be difficult to retrieve all of the emboli. In addition, emboli generated by the action of the chopping mechanism may accumulate alongside the catheter, between the aspiration port and the distal balloon. Once this occurs, it is unclear how the emboli will be removed.
Yet another drawback of the device described in the Barbut '199 patent is that high-pressure perfusion in collateral arteries may not augment retrograde flow distal to the occlusion as hypothesized. The patent indicates that high-pressure perfusion in collateral arteries via side ports in the catheter may be sufficient to cause an increase in pressure distal to the occlusion. Antegrade blood flow from the heart in unaffected arteries, e.g., other vertebral and/or carotid arteries, may make it difficult for the pressure differential induced in the contralateral arteries to be communicated back to the occluded artery in a retrograde fashion.
Other methods for treating ischemic brain stroke have involved cerebral retroperfusion techniques. U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,629 to Frazee describes a method that comprises at least partially occluding the first and second transverse venous sinuses and introducing a flow of the patient's arterial blood to a location distal to the partial venous occlusions. As described in that patent, the infusion of arterial blood into the venous sinuses provides a retrograde venous flow that traverses the capillary bed to oxygenate the ischemic tissues and at least partially resolve ischemic brain symptoms.
One drawback associated with the technique described in the Frazee patent is that the pressure in the transverse venous sinuses must be continuously monitored to ensure that cerebral edema is avoided. Because the veins are much less resilient than arteries, the application of sustained pressure on the venous side may cause brain swelling, while too little pressure may result in insufficient blood delivered to the arterial side.
In addition to the foregoing methods to augment cerebral perfusion, several methods are known for mechanically removing clots to treat cerebral occlusions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,398 to Wensel et al. describes a shape-memory coil affixed to an insertion mandrel. The coil is contracted to a reduced profile state within the lumen of a delivery catheter, and the catheter is used to cross a clot. Once the coil is disposed distal to the clot, the coil id deployed. The coil then is retracted proximally to engage and remove the clot.
A primary drawback associated with the Wensel device is that the deployed coil contacts the intima of the vessel, and may damage to the vessel wall when the coil is retracted to snare the occlusion. Additionally, the configuration of the coil is such that the device may not be easily retrieved once it has been deployed. For example, once the catheter has been withdrawn and the coil deployed distal to the occlusion, it will be difficult or impossible to exchange the coil for another of different dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,019 to Engelson et al. describes a deployable cage assembly that may be deployed distal to a clot. Like the Wensel device, the Engelson device is depicted as contacting the intima of the vessel, and presents the same risks as the Wensel device. In addition, because the distal end of the device comprises a relatively large profile, the risk of dislodging emboli while crossing the clot is enhanced, and maneuverability of the distal end of the device through tortuous vasculature may be reduced.
In view of these drawbacks of previously known clot removal apparatus and methods, it would be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for controlling hemodynamic properties at selected locations in the cerebral vasculature, e.g., the Circle of Willis and communicating vessels.
It also would be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for removal and recovery of thrombi and/or emboli above the carotid bifurcation.
It still further would be desirable to provide apparatus and methods that quickly and efficiently treat cerebral occlusions.
It still further would be desirable to provide apparatus and methods for selectively providing retrograde and/or antegrade flow to desired regions in the cerebral vasculature to effectively remove emboli.